The Twilight Wolf
by Zeldafan-11
Summary: Link is alone with Zelda, but something goes horribly wrong when twilight arrives and changes Link into a wolf. Will he be able to control his wolf instincts and avoid hurting Zelda, or will they both die from wolf Link's viciousness?


This is a oneshot fanfic about wolf Link and Zelda. I LOVE WOLF LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem… okay, well enjoy my new fanfic, all ye Zelda fans!!!

The Twilight Wolf

It was evening in Hyrule, and quickly approaching twilight. Two figures were sitting in the midst of Hyrule Field, watching the night sky. These two people were none other than Link, the Hero of Time; and Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

Link sighed as he watched the sky. _It's going to be twilight soon,_ he thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

It was going to be twilight soon. Even worse, he was with Zelda, the one person he loved most.

He immediately stood up, beckoning for Zelda to do the same.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked. Link didn't seem himself. He was sweating and panting.

"Zelda," he replied sternly. "Run."

"But-"

"Just please listen to me!"

Startled by how desperate he sounded, Zelda started backing up slowly.

"Faster! Get away as fast as you can!" he yelled, panting even heavier. Link was on his knees now, holding his head in his hands.

"Why?" Zelda asked, not wanting to leave him like this.

"Zelda…" he said, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Link looked up, staring at her sadly. "For not telling you." He dropped on all fours, growling and making noises that sounded like barking. He suddenly sprouted gray and white fur all over his body, and grew a long tail. His hands became clawed paws, and his teeth became fangs. Once the transformation was complete, a gray wolf was sitting where Link had been moments before. He sounded like he was whimpering, pressed against the ground. Zelda hesitantly approached the wolf, wondering if Link could still hear her.

"L-Link?" she whispered.

Suddenly the wolf looked up, growling, his eyes glowing red. He lunged at Zelda, who screamed and fell back. She didn't have her light arrows to protect herself with, but she realized she did have a small dagger hidden in her dress. Then Link landed right on top of her, and, before she could defend herself, knocked her to the ground. He snarled and slashed her arm. Zelda gritted her teeth and pulled out her dagger. Link paused and eyed the weapon.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Link, but I must." She lifted the dagger and brought it down on Link's front paw. He yelped and jumped back, blood spurting everywhere. Almost immediately recovering, he jumped at Zelda again, who rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Link spun around and ran towards her. She repelled him with Din's Fire and pushed him back. The wolf lunged again, and managed to rake her claws across Zelda's face. Then he approached her from behind and bit her leg, reducing part of her dress to shreds. She yelled out and spun around in time to slash her dagger across Link's side. He retreated a fair distance away from Zelda and started to circle her. Zelda herself made sure she faced the wolf at all times. Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Zelda! Please help me!" it said.

"Link?!" she replied, using her mind to speak to him.

"Yeah, it's me. You have to free me, I'm not able to control my wolf instincts during twilight. Believe me, I wouldn't be attacking you right now if I could control myself."

"Come to think of it, you have been acting very wolfishly ever since you saved Hyrule with Midna."

"That's not important right now! In order to get my wolf form under control, and hopefully turn me back into a human, you need to talk to me. Remind me of my adventures, any memories that will stop my rampage and bring me to my human senses."

"Okay, I'll try."

Zelda to wolf Link and lowered her dagger. Just as he was about to attack again, she called out to him.

"Link! Remember Midna!"

Link stopped and perked up his ears.

"Remember your adventures to save the world from Zant and Ganon! Remember Illia! Remember Epona! The Light Spirits! The Master Sword! Remember all the temples you fought through and the bosses you defeated! Remember being a wolf in the Twilight!"

Link tensed again and growled. He jumped at Zelda.

"Uh oh, shouldn't have reminded him about being a wolf," she muttered to herself. Unfortunatly, she had forgotten to move out of the angry wolf's path, and was knocked onto her back by his weight. Link was about to bite her neck when she blurted out the only thing she could think of.

"Remember me, Zelda!"

Link stopped, his jaws inches from her neck, and as if fighting an invisible force, stepped back, shaking his head.

"Good, Zelda!" Link's voice resounded in her head. "Now hug me!"

"Why!?" Zelda asked incredulously.

"It will totally free me from my wolf form. Plus, I know you secretly love me. When I reached out to talk to you telepathically, I could sense your feelings. Sorry."

"Link!!"

"Just hug me, quickly!"

Zelda sighed. Link had been right, she did love him. She quickly ran to the disoriented wolf and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He shivered slightly and relaxed, suddenly calm and quiet. Zelda stepped back and watched as Link slowly changed from wolf to human.

After what seemed like an hour, there was Link standing in front of her. As soon as he saw her he smiled, but he looked horribly tired. Link took a step forward but stumbled, and Zelda rushed up to support him. She lay him down on the ground and sat next to him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding his hand between hers.

"Yeah…but, it's strange... I'm not usually this worn out after I transform…" he winced, pulling his hand away from Zelda's.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing, it's just… I think you stabbed me a little too hard…"

Zelda realized what he meant. "Let me see your hand."

"Really, I'm fine, Zelda."

But she insisted, and she grabbed his hand to examine it- and almost screamed.

There was a big hole going straight through the middle of Link's right hand. It was bleeding a lot, and Zelda realized that his blood was on her hands from when she had held Link's ingured hand with hers.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry. What matters is that we're both alive and well. Maybe not as healthy as we'd like to be, but all the same, I'm glad I didn't accidently kill you. It would break my heart."

"It would break mine if you died." Zelda told him.

Link gazed thoughtfully at her face for a moment, then spoke.

"Why don't we watch the stars for a bit longer?" he suggested.

"But Link, your wounds… my wounds…"

He chuckled slightly. "Glad to see you're thinking about yourself again. But I'm pretty sure we can stay up a bit longer."

"Okay, fine." Zelda snuggled up close to Link for warmth, and listened to him tell about the stars and the constellations.

It was almost like nothing had happened. Almost.


End file.
